Dan Scott
Daniel Scott was originally the main antagonist in 3 season's of the TV series One Tree Hill. Dan is the ex-husband of Deb Lee and the controlling father of Nathan and Lucas Scott.He starts of as an antagonist to all the main characters such as his ex-girfriend Karen, his brother Keith Scott whom he has never seen eye to eye with and his wife Deb who he had just settled for. Originally wanting nothing to do with Lucas, he begins to want a part in Lucas's life . He hired a woman (Jules) to make Keith fall in love with her as revenge for sleeping with Deb. But Jules actually falls in love with Keith, but leaves him on the alter after being threatened by Karen. Deb attempted to murder Dan by burning down his dealership. Dan, thinking it was Keith shoots Keith and let's Jimmy Edwards take the blame as Jimmy committed suicide. Lucas gradually accepts Dan as his Dad until he finds out what he did. Dan, realizing Lucas and Nathan will never forgive him turns himself into the police. He then spends almost 5 years in prison. After prison Dan and Nathan's son Jamie become close friends after he saves him from a crazy nanny Carrie. Dan is later kidnapped by Carrie, Jamie's ex Nanny who planned to kidnap Jamie and set Dan up for it. He is later rescued by Haley (who went to see him after Carrie called pretending to be a nurse saying Dan was about to die) and Deb (who came after wards to help Haley and Jamie after realizing where Haley had really gone). He shoots Carrie and she is believed to be dead. When Jamie founds out what he did he at first stops talking to him. Dan leaves Tree Hill to die as he doesn't think he will be able to find a new heart since one became available while he was being held hostage. In the year time gap between season 6 and 7 Dan married Rachel who takes him to Mexico and illegally buys a heart. After realizing the type of person Rachel is when she wants to take their TV show to the corridor he murdered Keith, he gives all his money to charity and divorces her. Before leaving Tree Hill once again he says goodbye to Jamie who tells him he forgives him. Nathan also thanks Dan for helping him get to the NBA. Trivia *Dan Scott was the main villain and a selfish man in seasons 1,2,3 ( and some of 4) he became an anti-hero in season 5 ,6 , 7, 8 and is finally redeemed in season 9 when he takes a bullet to save Nathan's life. He dies later in hospital. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bullies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Father of hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Parents Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:True Neutral